1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary electric machine that is used in an automotive electric motor, etc., that is mounted to an automobile, for example, and to a method for manufacturing a stator that is used therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional stators, coils are mounted onto respective magnetic poles by disposing winding jigs alongside two axial end surfaces of the magnetic poles, winding a wire material around the magnetic poles and the winding jigs, and then pulling the winding jigs out from between the magnetic poles and the wire material (see Patent Literature 1, for example).    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-328894 (Gazette)
In conventional stators, because the coils are formed by winding the wire material around the magnetic poles and the winding jigs and then pulling the winding jigs out from between the magnetic poles and the wire material, large gaps are formed between the coils and the magnetic poles. Thus, if a rotary electric machine that uses a conventional stator is mounted to an automobile, one problem has been that the coil may move due to vibration, and be dislodged from the magnetic poles, or rub against the magnetic poles, giving rise to insulation failure.